(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to physiotherapeutic device, and more particular to a physiotherapeutic device for treating spinal cord pathology.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The human skeletal structure, especially the vertebral column or spine, supports the various tissues and organs. The spine consists of 7 cervical vertebrae, 12 thoracic vertebrae, 5 lumbar vertebras, a sacrum, and a coccyx, and the spinal cord runs through the vertebrae. If a vertebra is dislocated and the spinal cord is pressurized, pain and discomfort to the limbs as well as some internal organs are caused.
For serious spinal cord pathology, surgery is usually required. For mild symptoms, electrical stimulation, lumbar belt, or lumbar support is usually employed, or manipulation or massage by a therapist is applied. For the latter, if the manipulation or massage is not conducted carefully, it could severe the neurothlipsis or cause injury to the patient's muscle or ligament, bone fracture, or even stroke or paralysis.